


All The Time

by VitaleLux



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Basically a La La Land atmosphere, Break Up, Idiots in Love, Inspired by the last "off-track" interview Max had, M/M, Neverending story of running away and pining again together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaleLux/pseuds/VitaleLux
Summary: - Ci sono molti piloti qui a Monte Carlo. Altri colleghi che vivono nelle vicinanze o nel tuo stesso condominio? -Il giovane pilota si fece serio, ma cercò di restare il più indifferente possibile, sapendo dove l'altro voleva andare a parare. - C'era Daniel... - rispose subito, dandogli esattamente quello che voleva, dimostrandosi falsamente impavido alle telecamere. - ... Ricciardo. - aggiunse in fretta, per dare un tono formale alla risposta. - Viveva qui, ma si è trasferito. -
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	All The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Mi ronzava da giorni in testa la canzone "All The Time" di Zara Larsson che urlava "Maxiel" e quando ho visto l'ultima intervista di Max per G-Star RAW, ho dovuto tirare fuori questa fic.  
>  _"Everyone's been wearing your perfume  
>  Everything is reminding me of you  
> I don't know what I'm doing in New York  
> But all I know is you ain't walking through that door  
> I'm seeing you undressed in my room  
> But it's just a memory, a fantasy  
> Are you in your house? Are you going out?  
> Are you going crazy like me?  
> From the breaking of the day to the middle of the night  
> I try to forget about you, baby  
> And I die when I think of you with someone else  
> And I don't know why  
> I don't know why you're dancing in my mind  
> From the breaking of the day to the middle of the night"_

Era passato un po' dall'ultima volta in cui avevano trascorso del tempo assieme, fuori dalla pista.  
Non che Max non ci fosse abituato, a lunghi periodi di silenzio, ma prima di allora non erano mai durati così tanto.  
Decise di fare lui il primo passo, per una volta, solo per assicurarsi che fosse tutto ok, (del resto, è ciò che farebbe qualsiasi amico, no?) e anche per mettere fine a quella strana e fastidiosa sensazione che gli annodava lo stomaco da settimane.  
C'era qualcosa che gli diceva che stavolta era diverso, se lo sentiva sotto la pelle, glielo ripeteva insistentemente una vocina fastidiosa nel retro della sua testa ed era talmente saturo e sfinito da quella situazione che avrebbe preferito di gran lunga ricevere un pugno dritto in faccia (letterale o meno), piuttosto che continuare con quegli infiniti e sterili silenzi.  
Almeno avrebbe avuto un valido motivo per cui starci male.  
-  
La sua mano esitò un secondo, restando ferma in aria, prima di posarsi sul portone per dare un paio di colpi. Dall'altra parte sentiva la musica sparata dagli speaker e qualcuno rimestare, ma non ci volle molto prima che la porta si schiuse e Daniel fece capolino da dietro di essa.  
\- Maxy? - gli chiese confuso non appena lo mise a fuoco.  
L'australiano sembrava stanco, aveva le cuffie attorno al collo e indossava solo un paio di shorts neri, oltre ai soliti calzini dalle fantasie improbabili.  
Max si sforzò di tenere lo sguardo fisso sul suo viso e si schiarì la voce.  
\- Ciao, Dan. È un brutto momento? -  
\- Sono nel bel mezzo di... uh- beh-... - Daniel gesticolò distrattamente facendo un segno circolare con le dita indicando l'appartamento. - ... ma comunque, sì, dai, potrei farmela una pausa, alla fine. - Scrollò le spalle regalandogli uno dei suoi grossi sorrisi, anche se questo era più formale di quelli a cui Max era abituato, questo era uno di quelli che dedicava alla stampa o ai servizi fotografici, Il _Daniel Ricciardo Smile™_ , per capirci, non quello che era riservato di solito a lui e a lui soltanto.

Non appena il più grande si fece da parte per andare a recuperare una felpa oversize, l'olandese varcò la soglia per seguirlo, ma restò congelato dopo appena un passo, le gambe come incollate al pavimento. Attorno a sé, decine di scatoloni arredavano quello che era sempre stata per lui una seconda casa, rendendola irriconoscibile. Anni di ricordi, sensazioni e discussioni impacchettati in aridi scrigni di cartone. Sentì la nausea salire fino in gola.  
\- Birra? - la voce del suo vecchio compagno di squadra lo scosse da quella stasi. Si voltò a guardare la mano dell'altro che gli tendeva una bottiglia aperta e chiuse gli occhi per un istante, sentendo la testa vorticargli. - Ehi, ti senti bene? - quando li riaprì, lo sguardo nocciola dell'altro era sincero e preoccupato, così gentile che avrebbe voluto colpirlo per farlo smettere, per quanto lo irritasse.  
Invece si limitò ad annuire con poca convinzione, afferrando la birra che gli era stata offerta per trarne un lungo sorso, cercando di idratare la gola improvvisamente secca.  
\- ...Vai da qualche parte? - gli chiese poi diretto, i suoi occhi oceano improvvisamente gelidi, due lastre di ghiaccio su cui scivolare rovinosamente. "Quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo?" , era la vera domanda che avrebbe voluto porre, ma questo era sicuro che Daniel lo aveva recepito perfettamente.  
L'australiano tossì di rimando, mandando di traverso il malto che aveva appena ingerito.  
\- Mi trasferisco. - gli rispose, semplicemente, non appena ritrovò il fiato, gli occhi lucidi per lo sforzo. - Qui non c'è più niente per me, ormai. -  
\- Capisco. - mentì il più giovane dopo una lunga pausa, alla ricerca di qualcosa da dire, combattendo contro l'impulso che gli cresceva in petto e gli intimava di scappare via ed allontanarsi il più possibile da lì.  
Finirono la birra in silenzio, invece, lo stesso silenzio che Max aveva cercato di combattere da quando aveva deciso di bussare alla sua porta.

Appena fu sul punto di uscire, una volta poggiata la bottiglia vuota sul tavolo rotondo della sala, (quello che di solito aveva una ridicola tovaglia vintage, finita ora chissà dove), Daniel lo interruppe.  
\- Ne ho bisogno, Max. Non potevo farne a meno. - disse rivolto alle spalle del più piccolo. - Sono stanco di vedere il tuo viso in ogni angolo della casa. - continuò, la sua voce esausta e sincera, il suo sguardo puntato a terra. - Ci ho provato, dico davvero. Sai che l'ho fatto. Ma questo gioco che facciamo, questo continuo prenderci e poi lasciarci e poi rincorrerci e poi far finta di nulla, mi sta logorando. - Max sentì le unghie scavare nei palmi, per quanto forte stava stringendo i pugni sui fianchi. - Queste mura hanno troppi ricordi, troppa carica... Ho bisogno di un nuovo inizio, ho bisogno di un posto che sia solo per me, specie... dopo l'ultima volta. - continuò l'australiano prima di raggiungerlo ad appoggiare una mano sulla sua spalla, costringendolo a voltarsi e ad alzare gli occhi su di lui.  
\- Prima o poi l'avresti saputo comunque... - sospirò, la sua voce ridotta ad un sussurro - ...se ho atteso fino all'ultimo, è perchè non è stato facile. Ma so che è la scelta migliore. Per entrambi, ma soprattutto per me. - Max schiuse le labbra come per dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, per urlargli, per imporsi, per protestare, ma nessun rumore sfuggì dalla sua bocca, la sua espressione indecifrabile mentre cercava di processare quello che stava succedendo. Daniel stava andando via, definitivamente e la terra sotto ai piedi cominciava a venire meno. - Stavolta devi lasciarmi andare, Max. -

Successe in un secondo.  
Non avrebbe dovuto farlo, lo sapeva bene, anzi, non voleva assolutamente farlo, ma il suo corpo si mosse da solo, istintivamente, prima che potesse reagire lucidamente, più veloce di ogni suo pensiero razionale. Prima di rendersene conto, le sue labbra si erano già schiantate su quelle dell'altro, in un gesto talmente familiare e automatico, da non averlo nemmeno registrato, mentre con una mano gli aveva afferrato la felpa con forza e l'aveva attirato a sé.  
Se ne era pentito nel momento stesso in cui sentì Daniel ricambiarlo e circondargli la vita con entrambe le braccia, catturandolo.  
Non era giusto, non poteva fargli anche questo.  
Eppure, non riusciva a privarsi di quella sicurezza che si creava all'interno di quell'abbraccio, quel senso di appartenenza, di equilibrio, che solo l'australiano era capace di concedergli.  
Si strinse a lui, affogando in quel contatto fino a che non si sentì mancare l'aria nei polmoni.  
"Egoista di merda."  
Si urlò in testa, stringendo forte le palpebre per ignorare i suoi stessi pensieri.  
"Testa di cazzo, stupido egoista di merda."  
Continuò più forte, mentre faceva cadere Daniel sotto di lui, sul divano lì accanto.  
Perchè sì, era esattamente ciò che era, ciò che era sempre stato in realtà, ma adesso non aveva alcuna importanza.  
-  
"Non si dovrebbe andare a letto col proprio ex", da qualche parte probabilmente c'è una legge scritta che riporta questa frase.  
"Non si dovrebbe andare a letto col proprio ex per dirsi addio", probabilmente invece era uno dei comandamenti andati perduti e "specialmente quando entrambe le parti sono ancora così coinvolte emotivamente" come sottotitolo.  
-  
Max era seduto sulla poltrona del suo balcone, Edwin di fronte a lui stava facendo del suo meglio da qualche ora per condurre l'intervista che sarebbe poi stata divisa in tanti piccoli video da postare sul suo canale Youtube, quando l'argomento cadde su versanti inaspettati:  
\- Ci sono molti piloti qui a Monte Carlo. Altri colleghi che vivono nelle vicinanze o nel tuo stesso condominio? -  
Il giovane pilota si fece serio, ma cercò di restare il più indifferente possibile, sapendo dove l'altro voleva andare a parare. - C'era Daniel... - rispose subito, dandogli esattamente quello che voleva, dimostrandosi falsamente impavido alle telecamere. - ... Ricciardo. - aggiunse in fretta, per dare un tono formale alla risposta. -Viveva qui, ma si è trasferito.-  
-  
La settimana successiva ad Abu Dhabi fu un sogno.  
Era andato tutto come doveva e per la prima volta, in tutta quella strana e stramaledetta stagione si sentiva vivo e felice e realizzato.  
Era anche stato vicino a conquistare il primo Grand Chelem della sua carriera e a settare un nuovo record, se non fosse stato che un certo Daniel Ricciardo gli aveva strappato il giro veloce all'ultima curva.  
In qualche modo, continuavano comunque ad inciampare l'uno nell'altro.  
Scese dalla sua monoposto e lo scorse oltre la folla festante. Quando alzò la visiera, i loro sguardi si incrociarono per un attimo in cui tutto il resto scomparve.  
Max gli sorrise annuendo, per poi lanciarsi a festeggiare col suo team.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto 💖  
> Mi trovate su tumblr @f1slash


End file.
